


Caught in the Act

by Darling_Sav



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Caught, Crush at First Sight, Drinking, F/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_Sav/pseuds/Darling_Sav
Summary: He sweats confidence and dominance. Dutch would flirt with the ladies. Talk to the boys, encouraging them. God, how that turned me on. I've always liked a man that can mindlessly be in control.
Relationships: Dutch van der Linde/Reader, Dutch van der Linde/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! This is my first story I'm posting here! I'm kinda an amateur writer, feedback is sooooo appreciated! Hope you enjoy! Thank you!

Everyone saw the way he walked in camp. I did, too. His hips swayed with swagger. He sweats confidence and dominance. Dutch would flirt with the ladies. Talk to the boys, encouraging them. God, how that turned me on. I've always liked a man that can mindlessly be in control. Especially, in my head. I've liked Dutch for a while. Possibly since the first time I saw him.

I was an innocent bystander in a robbery. A year ago, I was taking out money from my dad's bank account. Soon, him and a couple of guys busted through. He swung his gun around. He ordered a couple men to the safe. A couple to keep eye for law. He stayed with me and a couple others. Telling us to drop down. I obeyed, of course. He swept everyone's pockets, even the money I had just got. Staring into his eyes, I begged him not to. I knew it wasn't gonna do anything. Once they were done, he made getaway.

A month later, I had to go to Valentine to take out the same loan. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him. The same black curls and deep brown eyes. Panic flooded within me. He must have saw it. When I left, he took me around the corner. He shoved me against the wood. Dutch glared at me, in a deep tone, he whispered, "Why'd you keep starin'?" I felt extremely shy under him. I told him, I saw him from the bank in Blackwater. He didn't like that one bit.

That was about three months ago, maybe the best day of my life. He saved me from something I didn't know would happen. My dad was shot and killed the same day. If it weren't for Dutch slamming me against the wall for a couple minutes, I'd be dead. I found him around Valantine, again. Told him I had nothing, begging him to do anything to me. Give me a redemption story, I said. He took me under his wing. To this family, one that was more of one than I already had.

I wander around the camp, scanning for chores. No clothes to sew, no dishes to clean, no vegetables needing cut. I was told to stop hunting. Charles said if I continued, we'd be fat as hogs. I sit by the campfire, smoothing my dress down. Uncle cradling a bottle, he says, "You look as tired as Arthur coming back from those O'Driscolls some weeks ago." I sigh, "I know, Uncle. I may look it but I sure don't feel it." He laughs, sliding a beer my way. I pop the top off with my heel. Bringing it up to my lips, a hand rested on my shoulder. I look up, Miss Grimshaw stares at me. My face blushes as I feel like I've been caught doing something I shouldn't be doing. Grimshaw chuckles, "Wipe the look of your face! You and the girls deserve a break. Y'all worked hard." I smile and drink. A tingling feeling floods my stomach.

Minutes of drinking and joking with  
Uncle, I feel tipsy. I get up, "Alright, ol' man! I'm gonna lay down." He shoos me away with that comment. I make it to my tent and sit. I set the second bottle of the night besides me. I slip my shoes off. Releasing my hair from its binds. I take my dress off, untying my corset. My eyes droop, tiredness catching up. I lay down, picking up a book. I realize, I need to relieve myself. I groan and walk outside to a tree somewhat close.

I slip my undergarment around my hips, walking towards my tent. I feel eyes burn onto my face. I search around me, shrugging it off as paranoia. Before I get into my tent, a gentle voice says my name. I turn and see Dutch, scratching his neck. I yawn, "Hello, Mr. Van Der Linde. How are you?" He smiles, taking my hand, "How many times do I have to say to you? Call me Dutch! I'm alright, darlin'." He leans to kiss the back of it. I blush, realizing i'm only in my drawers and chemise. I feel his eyes trail me. I laugh, "Dutch, you flatter me! As much as I'd like to stand and chat. I'm really tired." He doesn't let go, leading me to my tent. He turns me around to look at him. His mustache twitches, his hand begins to clam up. He lets go, looking away. I giggle at his shyness, "I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting someone to see me in my undergarments." He laughs lowly, the way that turns me on. I walk into my tent. His footsteps stutter but eventually leave.

Hours pass as I dive into this book. It's a romance, Mary-Beth gave it to me. There's explicit scenes, I have to say. The kind that make my legs rub against each other. I can't help but to imagine these scenes between Dutch and I. I set the book down in frustration. I drink from the bottle and extinguish the lantern. Some nights, I can get away with reading. Purely ignoring the pounding between my thighs. Tonight isn't one of those nights. I lift my chemise, leading my hand down my drawers. One hand teases my nipple. The other rubs my slick. I moan lightly just from the touch. It's been years since a man has touched me. Very embarrassing, I can never admit it. My digits rub my nubs, gaining gasps from my throat. Time passes, my fingers curl inside me. I moan, immediately covering my mouth.

I wonder what he looks like while doing this act. Would he be rough? Or gentle? God. Thinking causes me to moan more, reaching me to my end. Imagining him pounding into me, making me more vocal than just myself. I gasp, "Oh, Dutch!" I cover my mouth, knowing even that was too loud. Stomping comes around the tent. I quickly cover myself in the thick quilt blanket. I whimper at the loss. The flap opens and I feel myself fill with guilt.

"Hey, are you alright?" his unmistakable low, raspy voice says with concern. I nod, "Y-yeah!" I fake innocence. I get more excited at the fact he heard. I rub myself a little, covering my mouth, he tilts his head. I watch as he crotches and lifts the blanket. A part of me wants him to know. I don't even try to remove my hand. I can feel the air shift in the enclosed space. Dutch doesn't let go, he stares at me. I stop and remove my hand. He shakes his head, "No, continue. I don't wanna ruin it for you, darlin'." I freeze, not expecting him to wanna watch. His eyes meet my own. He set his lantern down, chucking, "You were just having a blast, princess. What happened?" I open my mouth and his connects. I kiss him desperately, he smirks against me. His calloused hands rub around my waist. I break away to breathe. He cups my breasts, gaining a gasp from me.

He stays like that, watching me squirm under him. I look into his eyes, "Goddamnit, Dutch. Please!" I was already close before he caught me. He kisses my neck as he travels to my drawers. He slips them from me, his hand rubbing my sex. He growls, "You got this wet, over me?" I nod, humming into his ear. I spread my legs instinctively. He pumps a finger inside me, kissing my breast. His thumb rubs my nub. I throw my head back, "Fuck, god!" Dutch shushes me with his other hand. He does another finger. I press myself against them. I start to shake, licking his hand. He shoves his thumb in my mouth. I suck on it as I reach my climax. I rock my hips, reaching for his vest. Shocks flow over my body, he rubs me calm. He lays me down on my bedroll. As I come back to reality, I blush.

"Darlin', you have me wanting you," he says. "but that would be selfish of me. Especially at your state." I whine, "I want you, Dutch." He shakes his head, licking his fingers. Dutch lifts the blanket over me. He smiles, tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear. I snuggle against his hand, drifting away. He kisses my forehead, "Go to sleep, princess. There's always another time."


End file.
